


Хуже и хуже

by donty



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Trigger Warning: depression, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donty/pseuds/donty
Summary: Вся его жизнь - боль, ненависть и одиночество.
Kudos: 2





	Хуже и хуже

**Author's Note:**

> Причин, по которым я написала это, две - у меня депрессия и я хотела примерно описать каково это, плюс, мне надоело читать про супер жизнерадостного и веселого в любой ситуации Кирка. Он человек и он тоже может злиться и страдать.  
> Не волнуйтесь, самоубийства не будет, умирает он вполне себе мирно.

Он не знает, когда это началось, но постепенно становилось все хуже и хуже, каждый день как испытание на прочность.

Матери в его жизни не было никогда. Потом бросил и старший брат. Отца он не знал совсем, бесился, когда их сравнивали. Как он должен гордиться и быть похожим на человека, которого никогда не знал?

Ему казалось, что все должно наладиться на Тарсусе 4, он никогда настолько не ошибался. Зато он научился превозмогать голод и боль, тихо ходить и отлично ориентироваться на местности. Возвращение на Землю стало своего рода спасением, на короткий миг. Единственные чувства, что он еще мог испытывать – боль и злость. Иногда он думал, что лучше бы он потерял способность чувствовать вообще, иногда считал, что злость, единственное, что у него еще осталось, а единственное, что заставляет жить – ненависть.

Мысли о смерти посещали его уже давно. Сначала они пугали. Все живые существа боятся своего конца. Со временем смерть перестала казаться чем-то ужасным, просто факт. Твоя жизнь кончится, Кирк, – думал он, – не лучше ли уйти с боем? Каждую драку он встречал со злобной радостью. Себя жалко не было, за возможность почувствовать чужой страх и адреналин он платил собственной кровью. Что такое порез или удар, если он отодвигает липкую тьму, в которой день ото дня тонет Кирк, на второй план?

После очередной такой драки он встречает Кристофера Пайка, тот толкает вдохновляющую речь о его отце, его потенциале и думает, что в Джиме взыграло достоинство. Он неправ. Той ночью, после разговора с Пайком, Джим возвращается домой и понимает, что дома у него уже давно нет. Ему 21, что делать со своей жизнью он не представляет. Мать сторонится его, Френк презирает, брата давно нет, отца он не знал вовсе. Он смотрится в зеркало, легко трогает пальцами свое отражение и хмыкает. Никто не ненавидит и не презирает его больше, чем он сам. Отсоси, Френк.

Через полчаса пути по неровной дороге он впивается взглядом в еще недостроенный, но уже величественный звездолет, NCC-1701 Enterprise. На фоне светлеющего неба с еще тлеющими звёздами док выглядит захватывающе. В этот момент его глаза впервые за долгое время горят.

Он думает, а вдруг все получится? На Земле его ничего не держит. В шаттле рядом с ним садится (вернее сказать, падает) мужчина, выглядящий так же хреново, как и сам Кирк.

– Я на тебя наблюю, – хмуро сообщает незнакомец. С этой примечательной фразы и начинается их общение. Мужчиной оказывается Леонард МакКой, сельский врач. Он выделяется среди всех кадетов так же, как Кирк, это держит их вместе.

МакКой одет в пыльную мятую одежду, вероятно, с похмелья, зол, хмур и безрадостен. Кирк его понимает. Через некоторое время мужчина приводит себя в порядок, надевает чистую ярко-красную кадетскую форму, перестаёт пить сорокоградусный алкоголь на завтрак и остаётся просто хмурым. В отличие от Джима.

Как только дверь новой комнаты закрывается за ним, Кирк оседает на пол. Какого черта он сделал? Зачем пошел в академию?

– Ты думаешь, ты чего-то добьёшься? Ты ничтожество, а амбиции твои – нелепы, – тихо смеётся голос внутри.

Он думает, что хочет выпить, но от вида алкоголя его начинает выворачивать, а курить в кампусе нельзя. Даже от одних лишь мыслей хочется блевать, или это от вида своего лица? Джим шмыгает носом и смаргивает выступившие на глазах слезы, задирая голову вверх, чтобы не дать им упасть. Он с силой трёт лицо и прикладывает нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы встать и сделать три шага до кровати. Он чувствует себя неподъемным и, одновременно, как будто несуществующим, зыбким, как мираж. Занятия начинаются только через пару дней, организационные вопросы и вводная лекция только завтра, поэтому, уже лежа на кровати, он стягивает грязную куртку и мгновенно проваливается в мёртвый сон.

***

Черт знает как, но он отучился в академии уже два года. Он пообещал Пайку закончить курс за три. Почти каждый проведённый здесь день был такой же пыткой, как и все предыдущие дни в его жизни. С чего он взял, что что-то изменится? Единственной оградой был Леонард «Боунс» МакКой, с ним было приятно общаться и проводить время. С ним Джим почти забывал обо всем, хотя иногда и стискивал зубы до боли, чтобы не вывалить товарищу всю правду.

Безответственность Кирка, когда дело касается его здоровья, и так становится для доктора слишком подозрительной. Но это правда, пока он на людях или в компании Боунса он чувствует себя лучше. Внутренний голос замолкает и не говорит гадостей. Ровно до того момента, как Джим оказывается один.

Он учится, выжимая из себя все, что может, зачем-то берет дополнительные задания, позже проклиная себя за это, прикладывая титанические усилия для того, чтобы садиться за учебу. Он не хочет делать дурацкие задания, но, если бы их не было, он все равно бы лежал неподвижно на полу, скорее всего, плакал. Не проходит и дня без мыслей об отчислении. Единственное, что пока останавливает – проклятый перфекционизм, Джим уже потратил два года жизни и нужно закончить эту блядскую академию, а потом свою такую же блядскую жизнь.

Почему никто не видит, как он несчастен?

Каждые каникулы, он запирается в своей комнате, почти не ест, много спит, а остальное время лежит на кровати, смотря в потолок или стену и ненавидит себя. Мысли о самоубийстве оформились еще на десятом году жизни и единственное, что держит - остатки гордости и жизненное кредо: «помирать, так с музыкой». Но это не мешает ему во всех красках представлять свою смерть.

После очередных таких каникул МакКой говорит, что он выглядит «как дерьмо». Джим только криво ухмыляется, Боунс списывает все на секс и алкоголь. Чем же еще мог заниматься его друг эти две недели?

***

Капитаном он стал, можно сказать, случайно. Тот день, когда он «спас» Землю (и не спас Вулкан, напоминает голос), он почти и не помнит.

Тупой упрямый вулканец, не желающий его слушать и впоследствии чуть не задушивший его, дурной ромуланец, жаждущий крови, и трупы, неторопливо плывущие в открытом космосе.

Когда его награждают перед всеми (оставшимися) кадетами и адмиралами Звездного Флота он почти чувствует радость. Он смотрит на аплодирующую толпу, улыбается и пожимает руку Кристоферу Пайку, принимая новую должность. В итоге, за три года он стал не лейтенантом, как собирался, а капитаном, перелетев махом через десяток ступенек карьерной лестницы.

В тот же день Боунс зовёт его отметить, Кирк сбегает из бара один неприлично рано. Когда капитан возвращается в пока еще свою комнату, он сворачивается калачиком на полу и воет от выворачивающей наизнанку безнадежности и ненависти к себе. Какой, блять, из него капитан? Его вообще не должно здесь быть. На следующее утро он снова чувствует себя как дерьмо.

***

Боунс, конечно, замечает некоторые вещи. Нездоровые синяки под глазами друга, улыбку, не затрагивающую глаз и иногда, когда рядом никого больше нет, движения Джима становятся вымученными, как будто ему тяжело шевелиться.

Когда кто-то хвалил Джима или делал комплимент, тот ничего не отвечал, лишь растягивал губы в улыбке, но смотрел безразлично, как если бы вовсе не слышал, что ему сказали. Все списывали это на высокомерие, Боунс думал, что это странно.

***

Следующая пара лет прошла... обычно. Быть капитаном звездолета это, конечно, здорово, но отнюдь не так захватывающе, как многие думают.

Большая часть его обязанностей – бумажная работа, всевозможные отчёты, протоколы, журналы и так далее. Он, конечно, часто возглавлял экспедиции на планеты (и часто они заканчивались катастрофой), чем изрядно выводил МакКоя из себя. Случая героически погибнуть на дипломатических переговорах или во время картографирования неизведанных зон в квадрантах, к сожалению, так же не выпадало.

Он назначал смены, утверждал переводы, даже поженил несколько пар, а вечером забивался в угол своей капитанской каюты и думал, а не выйти ли в открытый космос без скафандра.

А потом случился Хан. Самое удивительное, Хан был искренне ему, Джиму, симпатичен. Ну, уже после того, как он сдался, и они мило поболтали. До этого Джим хотел его убить.

Хан был решительным и злым. Это Джиму нравилось. А еще, тот, казалось, смотрел Кирку в самую суть, знал про все. С Ханом можно было не прятаться за дружелюбным и радостным фасадом капитана звездолета, можно было просто быть вспыльчивым и злым человеком. Можно было поставить лазер в смертельный режим и знать, что Хан и глазом не моргнет.

Работать вместе с Ханом Кирку понравилось, жаль они встретились при таких вот обстоятельствах. Хану нужен был свой экипаж, Кирку – свой. К сожалению, это были цели взаимоисключающие. Жалел Джим не долго, Хан избил его (за себя Кирк не обижался, но вот за Кэрол...), но хотя бы вернул на Энтерпрайз.

А потом у них отказало варп-ядро. Скотти был в панике, Скотти буквально рвал на себе волосы. Джим подумал, это шанс.

***

Умирать, как он и думал, было больно. Тело не слушалось, хотя как раз это мало чем отличалось от его обычного состояния. Казалось, каждое движение причиняет боль, поэтому он замер у дверей, последней преграды перед возможностью выжить. Ну, не то чтобы он планировал.

Боунс кричал что-то, но то ли из-за перегородки, то ли из-за шума в ушах, ничего не было слышно. Скотт отчаянно пытался держать себя в руках, хотя по его щеке катилась слеза. Даже Спок был здесь и выглядел подавленным, хотя Джиму всегда казалось, что тот его презирает. Ухура пыталась сдержать рыдания, закрыв рот обеими руками.

Он смотрел на этих людей и не понимал, почему они плачут. Почему никто не видит, что он, наконец, счастлив?

– Наконец-то, – последнее, что прошептал Джим Кирк потрескавшимися губами. Наконец-то, пустота.

**Author's Note:**

> Как вы видите, финал чуть-чуть приоткрыт. Возможно, Хан даже пожертвует ему свою кровь и вот тогда Кирк действительно обидится.  
> Пожалуйста, даже если это прочитает один человек, напишите пару слов. Это моя вторая работа вообще и первая работа, которой я делюсь с миром. Хочется знать как вообще вышло.  
> Спасибо, что уделили время. Не болейте!


End file.
